


Fricking Beans

by Imbannedfromperu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbannedfromperu/pseuds/Imbannedfromperu
Summary: This is completely crack, I have never seen this show nor do I know who these characters are. I only wrote this for a friend who said there weren't enough fics for this ship. I entered into this unknowingly but do not regret a word of the outcome.





	Fricking Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [santiaghoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiaghoe/gifts).



> Enjoy this mess

Jasper got out of bed and walked shirtless (scandalous) over to Bellamy who was attempting to make pancakes on the post apocalyptic earth that is now semi fixed???   
"Aw heck!" Bellamy exclaimed as his fucking pancakes stuck to the goddamn pan for the millionth time.  
"Chill your fricking beans" Jasper sighed as he threw the clearly faulty pan out the window and hugged Bellamy.   
"Let's just eat this dried space food that we came here with that tastes like chalk"  
"Oh my, how romantic" Bellamy exclaimed as he turned around and hugged Jasper back, this was obviously so much better than pancakes; dry ass space food and hugs. 

After their jaw muscles were strengthened by eating the chalk like substance that tasted vaugely like peas. They went on their daily hunt?? To retrieve foodstuffs that were more appealing. Whilst out on this hunt, they discovered *gasp* a cave. And in the cave was a bear. But the bear was cuddly and nice so they took it home and fed it space food. They named their pet bear Jim and kept him in the basement. 

Then the sun set and they sat on the roof of their hut? And snuggled (snuggle snuggle snuggle) while watching it (aw romantic). They did kisses and stuff yada yada. Uh. Then the bear joined them and also snuggled and they fell asleep in a big cuddle pretzel and it wasn't cold outside at all. 

The next morning Bellamy was like  
"woahhhhhh, did we fall asleep outsideeeee, Jim you should've stopped ussssssss."  
Jasper told him to chill because obvs nothing worrying happened then like lovingly punched him in the fricking face (is this adequately violent). Bellamy was so enchanted by this show of affection that he blushed and then turned blue where Jasper's fist had caressed his face.

Ah Bellamy knew Jasper loved him, but this really showed it. He was the cutest boyfriend anyone had ever had.


End file.
